


Present a Challenge

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Christmas Presents, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “You can wait another 24 hours to open presents.”There are times when even Hux has trouble with self-control. Thankfully Ben is there to help him.





	Present a Challenge

“You can wait another 24 hours to open presents.”

“No. I can’t.”

Ben sighed and inhaled the aroma of his whiskey. He was wrapped up in his best robe, leaning against the doorframe of their living room and observing the apparently fully-grown human male he was married to reverting to an impatient toddler. Like he did every single year, no matter how many times Ben assured him that his bleak, lonely Christmases were over. There’d be warmth and an abundance of food and drink, as many or few visitors as Hux would tolerate and most importantly there’d be Ben. There would always be Ben.

Oh, and presents. Sometimes Ben was almost certain Hux would be perfectly happy spending the holidays all by himself, as long as he’d have unlimited access to presents. All of his famous self-control and discipline evaporated instantly in the face of even one wrapped-up box, let a lone a whole pile of them.

Hux was circling the tastefully decorated tree, strongly resembling a predator singling out the weak and the sick from a flock of peaceful herbivores. The colourful pyramid of undiscovered treasures under the tree commanded his full attention. “You know, in some countries they get to open the presents already on the Christmas Eve.”

“We’re not in any of those countries, Hux. Leave them be.”

A frustrated growl escaped from Hux’s throat, but he did step aside obediently when the resident ginger tabby ambled by. Millicent paused briefly to headbutt Hux’s leg and then began to inspect the small mountain of presents. She dismissed them as uninteresting and curled up under the branches, basking in the light. Hux knelt to ostensibly stroke her but somehow ended up sorting through the loot, turning each of the parcels in his hands and even shaking some.

“Armitage Hux! So help me, if you open even one of them before it’s time I _will_ go to Phasma’s for the holidays!”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Do not test me.” Ben summoned his most commanding tone of voice and emphasized his words by pointing a finger at Hux. It would have been more efficient if Hux had actually been facing him, but he did put the small, bright red parcel back on the pile. He looked so dejected that Ben relented. “Fine. If I let you open one present, will you behave like an adult for the rest of the evening?”

A squeal. His husband, the man who most people described as terrifying, had actually _squealed_ with joy. Ben rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless. “Not any of those, love. Look here.”

Ben stepped into the room, put his glass down on the coffee table, and waited for Hux to stand up and turn around. He let the silken cord of his robe slide through his fingers before wrapping it around his forefingers and pulling the knot open. He rolled his shoulders and let the smooth fabric glide down his arms slowly, revealing his naked skin.

And the string of pearls circling his neck several times over.

And the glitter.

And the garter belt, the lace panties and the sheer stockings.

Oh, and the wide, bright red silk satin ribbon he had tied around his waist, the enormous bow resting just above his belly button.

The robe fell to the floor and Ben trailed his finger up his belly, traced his collarbone and let his hand rest on his shoulder. Only then did he look at Hux.

That attention. It was _all_ on him now, burning on Ben’s skin and coiling in his belly. Hux’s eyes narrowed as he closed the distance between them, and Ben had to breathe in deep to steady himself. He’d never get used to being on the receiving end of Hux’s desire. He’d never want to get used to the feeling, wanted it to feel just as raw and exhilarating as it had on the first time they had spent the night together.

Hux smiled faintly as his cool fingers ghosted over Ben’s cheek, before cradling his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Ben went to wrap his arms around his husband, but Hux broke the kiss, stepped back and took a hold of Ben’s wrists. He moved their hands behind Ben’s back, shaking his head as a wicked grin tugged his lips. “Oh no, Ben Solo. You said it yourself. You are mine to unravel. My prize.”

All of a sudden the panties felt far too small.

Ben’s skin heated instantly as Hux pressed himself against him, chest to chest, and gently tugged his earlobe with his teeth. He let go of Ben’s wrists and ran his hands up his arms, over his shoulders and finally splayed his fingers on Ben’s chest. The body glitter Ben had sprinkled quite liberally over himself was now adorning Hux’s sweater. There’d be some half-hearted huffs and a few words tomorrow, but if Ben knew his husband at all he’d say his piece, stare fixedly at the shimmering garment for a while, nostrils flared and his jaw working, and then promptly bend Ben over the nearest flat surface. Win-win, as far as Ben was concerned.

Hux admired the pearls, running them through his fingers as he made his agonizingly slow way down Ben’s body. He tugged at the red satin sash, humming in satisfaction as he drew the knot open and slid the ribbon up Ben’s back. Once it reached Ben’s neck Hux wrapped the ends twice around his hands and pulled until Ben was close enough for Hux to claim his mouth again. It took all of Ben’s willpower to keep his hands still and not toss Hux over his shoulder and run to the bedroom.

Hux took his sweet time kissing him, languid and possessive. All too soon Ben was trembling and close to tears in frustration and arousal. Finally, _finally_ , Hux drew back with a contented sigh. He tilted his head to the side in observation of his husband’s distressed state. “Darling.” He let the ribbon fall to the floor and caressed Ben’s cheek. “Look at you.”

He knelt down, frowning briefly at Ben when the body glitter prevented him from licking his way to his destination. The small, satisfied sound Hux made when he found himself face to crotch filled Ben’s heart with love and his cock with blood. Hux splayed his hands on Ben’s hips, nuzzled close and inhaled his scent. He did this every time, and it never failed to lift Ben’s arousal to new heights. Hux chuckled quietly at Ben’s reaction and ghosted his fingers over his hard length, still encased in the straining crimson lace. Ben’s breath hitched at the almost touch and his hips rocked forwards.

“Impatient,” Hux scolded mildly but eased the panties down, then caught Ben’s eyes briefly before running his tongue from the tip of Ben’s cock to the base. Once, twice, three times, and then Ben felt himself being swallowed whole as Hux took him as deep as he possibly could and hollowed his cheeks. He pulled back slowly, teasing a strangled moan out of Ben before beginning to bob his head. Ben couldn’t stop himself from burying his fingers in Hux’s hair. He wanted to close his eyes but at the same time all he desired was to look at Hux, his beautiful husband, the man he still sometimes couldn’t believe had pledged himself to be Ben’s.

Even if said man required some expert handling during Christmastime.

A particularly clever trick of Hux’s tongue forced Ben’s eyelids down. He moaned and shuddered, suddenly fearing that he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Hux.”

“Hmm?”

“Hux, I’m going to –“

“Not until I say so.” Hux gave a small slap on Ben’s haunch and rose up. “Come along, gift boy.”

Hux led Ben to the sofa and told him to sit down. He went to the sideboard, rummaged a bit and let out a small cry of triumph as he produced the lube. Ben watched him from the sofa, palming himself carefully. He didn’t want to excite himself overly much but being without any friction was agony. Hux sauntered over, brandishing the little bottle. He gave it to Ben, then proceeded to remove his sweater, pretending not to notice the glitter landing everywhere. At the sight of Hux’s lean torso Ben leaned forwards, hooked an arm around Hux’s waist and pulled him within nibbling distance. Hux squirmed in his iron grip as Ben’s teeth found his sensitive nipples and pulled them gently.

“Ben.”

Ben hummed his answer; his mouth being better occupied with leaving his mark on Hux’s side.

“Ben!”

Ben did release his grip this time, though only to start tugging at Hux’s belt.

“Alright, alright, you big beast, let me go and I’ll take them off.”

Hux winked at Ben and pushed him into the soft cushions to enjoy the show. Hux unbuckled his belt, drew it slowly off the loops and let it drop on the floor. He opened the button, slowly, and the zipper, even slower. Ben felt his mouth go dry when Hux turned around and shimmied his trousers and pants down, bending to tug off his socks.

There was absolutely nothing else Ben could do when presented with such a sight. He lurched forwards, grabbed Hux’s hips and yanked him backwards until he could bury his face between the perfect, round buttocks. His rewards, the keening wail and the quivering flesh underneath his fingers made him grin against the warm skin. He never got tired of this, would have continued for the entire evening had his own body not begged for attention. The lube had fallen between the sofa cushions, but Ben had deft fingers – something Hux often praised him for – and his hand closed around the errant bottle after a very short search. During which Ben did not remove his tongue from its rightful place once.

He bit down on Hux’s left cheek, ignored the yelp and ran his fingers along Hux’s cleft, smearing the saliva all over it. He circled Hux’s hole before pressing the pad of his thumb on it.

“This way?”

Hux’s answer was a soft moan and slight push against Ben’s fingers.

“Very well, my love. As you wish.”

He felt Hux’s impatience and therefore took his time preparing him, chuckling at the very creative curse words Hux came up with as he added yet more lube and another finger. Finally, even Ben’s patience ran out and he nudged Hux to turn around and come straddle him.

“No, darling. Like this.” Hux backed himself between Ben’s legs, put one hand on his thigh for support, and took his cock into the other. He descended with a sigh of pleasure, helped by Ben’s guiding hands on his hips. Ben wondered at the unusual arrangement as Hux normally preferred to face him as they made love and use every opportunity to kiss Ben into oblivion. Ben ran a finger down Hux’s spine, noticed the shiver that followed, and also where Hux’s gaze was aimed at.

Oh.

The sneaky bastard.

The only person in the whole wide world to have a Christmas present kink would of course have to be his dear husband.

Ben leaned back and let Hux set the pace. Hux kept them on a steady level of pleasure, hands on Ben’s thighs for support and his hips moving in an unhurried, almost lazy way until he shuddered, gasped and suddenly pulled away. Ben whined at the loss of contact but Hux had already turned around and was climbing back onto his lap. Ben tilted his face up and Hux took the hint, kissing him with all the passion he possessed while Ben lined himself up and pushed back inside his husband. Hux’s fingers curled in Ben’s hair and he broke the kiss to present his throat to Bens eager mouth. This time there was no trace of laziness in Hux’s moves or in the sounds he made. Ben knew he was close but waited for Hux to take his hand and guide it to wrap around his cock. Hux really was on the edge. It only took a few moves of Ben’s wrist and he was tensing and clenching and sobbing Ben’s name. The sight of Hux, undone and smeared with semen and glitter, skin flushed and lips swollen made Ben first clamp his teeth on Hux’s shoulder and then spill inside him.

They stayed like that, as close as humanly possible, until the last tremors had subsided, and the afterglow properly settled in. Hux nosed at Ben’s neck, made his way up his jawline and pecked a small kiss on his lips. He began to slide down and away from Ben, but the large hand curling around his elbow stopped him.

“You can wait another 23 hours to open presents.”


End file.
